


Dullness of Gems

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Aellai Halkyone gets an unusual phone call from a mysterious caller. No name is given. Only that she is needed in Galdin Quay.This is an Original Character Insert! IF you don't like those, please don't read. Thanks.





	1. Mysterious Phone Caller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandakatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/gifts).



> I wrote this for the Mun who made me love Dino even more. Thank you for your amazing RP and characterization of our favorite Jeweler.

It was another beautiful day in Duscae. The sky was clear with a few clouds here and there, while the gentle breeze kept the heat at bay. In one of the hidden meadows, a young woman with waist length silver hair was bent over looking through the grass for some herbs. She jumped in surprise when her phone rang. She dug through her pocket and pulled out her phone. She swiped right without looking at the screen. 

“Hello? Aellai Halkyone speaking.” She answered with the phone against her shoulder and ear. She continued searching for herbs.

“Aellai? Oh good, I was worried that I got the wrong number from Coctura.” A voice echoed through her phone. She stopped searching as she stood up straight. 

“Who is this?” Aellai says softly, grabbing her phone with her dirt cover hand. 

“Not anyone important, just someone that used to work with Dino Ghiranze. Ya know the name?” The voice questioned.

“Yes, but I don't know who you are.” Aellai replied as she glanced around her, paranoid. There was a soft chuckle from the other end.

“Ah, both Coctura and Dino mentioned that ya don't trust easily. I apologize, but I really won't be in your hair for more then a few minutes.” The voice answered calmly. “And I won't be in your life much more than this phone call.”

“I don't know that. And the world works in mysterious ways, I would like a name or I'm hanging up.” Aellai stated calmly.

“Wait! Just do it for Dino, yeah? He's been different lately.” The voice blurted out. Aellai frowned as she leaned back against a tree. 

“What do you mean different?” Aellai inquired as she rubbed her hand against her jeans. 

“He hasn't been himself. Coctura says she hasn't seen him leave his room in days, and that can't be healthy ya know?” the voice stated calmly. Aellai bit her lip nervous. That wasn't like Dino at all. She heard the voice sigh quietly on the other end. “Look, all I'm asking ya to do is to go check up on him.”

“Why not ask Coctura?” Aellai replied as she fiddled with the locket he gave her.

“She already tried. He won't tell her what's wrong and closes the door again. Please? He's a close friend, but I'm too far away to actually help right now.” the voice replied calmly. Aellai licked her lips as she kicked the rock at her feet. 

“Okay. I'll drop by Galdin Quay to check on him.” Aellai answered as she glanced up at the sky. She'd probably make it to the Quay late at night if she was to head off now.

“Thank you, Aellai Halkyone.” The voice said softly on the other end, “I'm glad he met you. Good bye.” Aellai blinked as the call cut and she was left with silence. She pocketed her phone. Glancing around the area, she surveyed the amount of herbs she had collected. It'll have to do. Packing up all of the herbs, she notices something sparkling in the distance. Aellai paused in her work and walked over to it. It was a beautiful hazel gem. She edged her way into the rock and carved the gem out. She opened one of the small bags and dropped it inside for safe keeping. Returning to her herbs, she finished packing it up. Hopping onto her motorcycle, she turned the key and ignited the engine. She sped her way towards Galdin Quay. It was concerning that he'd lock himself away. She allowed herself to drift as she continued her drive. Dino was usually so sure of himself that it felt weird that someone would go out of their way to call her. It was also surprising that Coctura didn't call her about it, but she figured she was too busy to actually get to a phone and probably tired after her shifts. 

****

The moon was high in the night sky when she finally arrived at the brightly lit Galdin Quay. She rubbed her burning shoulders as she walked into the resort. There were a few daemon attacks that she had to either fight or dodge altogether. Thank the heavens for Kimya's daemon repellents. Lost in thought, she didn't notice Coctura until she laid a hand on her shoulder gently. 

“Oh, Coctura. Hello.” Aellai greeted with a small smile. Coctura smiled as she handed her a small cup of tea. “Thanks.”

“I'm so glad to see you.” Coctura said softly. Aellai sipped her tea and nodded. “Dino's been locked up in his room for a few days.”

“I'll see if he'll open the door. Though, you gave someone my phone number?” Aellai stated giving Coctura a disappointed stare.

“You can get mad at me later, just check on him will you?” Coctura said while pushing her towards his room. 

“I'm going! Here take the tea back. And we're not done talking okay!” Aellai answered as she continued walking towards his room. Coctura nodded and waved. Aellai walked quietly to his door and took a deep breath. She knocked a few times and waited. “Hmm... that's strange alright.” She knocked again hoping that he'd open the door. Nothing. “Dino‽ Dino, are you in there?” She sighed as she leaned against the door. She felt the door push against her. “Dino? Do you want to talk?” She heard a tired laugh echo through the door. 

“No thanks, Doll.”

“Okay.” Aellai replied softly sliding down and sit against his door quietly. There was still a pressure against her back so she could tell that he was probably sitting against the door too. Aellai took the gem she found out of the bag and stared at it from all angles. She brought the gem up to the light and squinted at it. There was something beautiful about the way the light shone through the gem. Aellai sat there quietly, sketching in her sketchbook. Sitting there for hours, Aellai ended up falling asleep outside his room from exhaustion. The door opened slowly and Dino caught her as she fell backwards into his arms. 

“C'mon Doll.” Dino chuckled deeply, tired. “You're makin' me out to be a villain here.” He moved to put an arm under her shoulder and knees. Tapping the door close with his foot, he made his way towards the bedroom. He laid her down in the bed and took off her boots and gear before tucking her in. He turned to leave the room when a hand grabbed his wrist. Turning, he saw her blink up at him sleepily. “You can sleep there, Doll.” She studied him carefully through tired eyes and tugged on his arm lightly. “What?”

“I don't know what is keeping you up, but you need to sleep.” Aellai whispered quietly. She tugged on his arm again without letting go. “Whatever it is that you're doing will still be there in the morning.”

“I'll sleep in the other room, Doll.” She gave him a tired expression and pulled him, making him fall onto the bed, disoriented. He pushed himself up to realize he was on top of her. “D-Doll!”

“Go to bed in a bed, Dino.” Aellai stated and leveled him with a look, nodding towards the other side of the bed. “It's big enough for the both of us.” She watched him roll off of her and get underneath the covers once he shucked his shoes off. Still, he was stiff as a board. Aellai blinked slowly, keeping a tired eye on him, watching him slowly relax and nod off after a few minutes. Once she was sure he was deeply asleep, feeling bold, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder and fell back asleep. Two souls seeking comfort in each other, even if Dino didn't know it yet.


	2. Taking Care of Precious Gems

Eyes fluttering open, Aellai took in the room as the gentle morning light filtered through the curtains. She released her arms from around him and sat up quietly. He looked to be resting peacefully, which brought some relief to her worried mind. Running her fingers through his hair gently, she watched him sleep for a little bit. She leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly before slipping out of the bedroom. She rubbed shoulders as she glanced down at his work table. There were papers strewn about and mostly filled with writing. She pulled out her phone and called Coctura knowing that she'd most likely be awake at this time.

“Coctura sorry to bother you when you've most likely just started working, but-” Aellai stopped as Coctura interrupted her with a chuckle. 

“I got it, Aellai. Would a soup do or would you rather I made a breakfast platter?” Coctura inquired as the sounds of the stove got turned on.

“Could I possibly have both?” Aellai stated as she leaned against the chair. She heard Coctura chuckle under her breath.

“Of course, dear. I'll send it to you as soon as I'm done. Also, take care of each other okay?” Coctura said with the sounds of cutting happening in the background.

“Coctura please!” Aellai blurted out as her face flushed with embarrassment. There was a hearty chuckle from the other end.

“I'll stop teasing for now. We need to catch up when you have time, dear.” Coctura stated softly. Aellai hummed as she played with her uncombed hair. “Talk with you later. I got some dishes to cook up. Next time, come out here and cook for him. I'm sure he'd enjoy it.” Aellai stood up shocked and was about to blurt something to Coctura but the dial tone reached her ears. Sighing, Aellai stuffed her phone back into her pocket. She went about the room tidying it up out needing something to do. Hearing a knock on the door, she walked over and opened it to one of the workers. 

“Thank you.” Aellai said softly, handing him some gil to pay for the food. She brought the food inside and put it to the side. She glanced back towards the French doors briefly, before turning to Dino's work table and cleaning it up slightly. She stood back to study her work with a small smile. Aellai strolled over to the windows and opened the curtains to allow for the natural light to enter the room. She opened the doors to the balcony and stood against the railing to take in the beautiful ocean. Aellai jumped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and Dino's head rested on her shoulder. “Morning, Dino. I hope you slept well?”

“I did, Doll.” Dino whispered into her shoulder. “What brings you to Galdin Quay?” Aellai turned in his arms to face him with a small smile, grabbing his tie in her hands. 

“There's only two reasons I'd come to Galdin Quay, Dino.” Aellai replied softly, looking up at him. “You know them both, but this isn't about me.” She brought a hand up to his cheek and caressed it gently. He leaned into her hand with a small smile. 

“It isn't?” Dino whispered quietly. 

“There's the smile I was looking for.” Aellai said softly as she leaned up to kiss him gently on the corner of his mouth. “You don't have to tell me what's wrong, just know that I'll be here to listen if you need it.” Dino kissed her hand and leaned his forehead to touch hers. 

“You're too good for me, Doll.” Dino muttered softly. 

“Then does that mean we're too good for each other, because I thought the same about you.” Aellai whispered back quietly, getting closer and wrapping her arms around his waist. She heard his breath hitched from surprise as he buried his face in her hair. He hummed quietly as they remained in each other's embrace. After a while, Dino laid his head on her head to stare off at the ocean. 

“You don't have to be anywhere, Doll?” Dino inquired as he ran his fingers through her hair gently. 

“Nope, none. And you can't get rid of me cause I came here because of you and I'm not leaving until I know you're okay.” Aellai answered into his shoulder while she rubbed circles into his back. She stepped back as she glanced up at him. “I got room service. I thought you could do with some breakfast.” She lead him over to the food and opened it. Watching him from the corner of her eye, she handed him a plate. 

“Thanks, Doll.” 

“No problem.” Aellai replied as she went over to her bag and pulled out her sketchbook and flopped over on the couch to start drawing. Dino frowned as he watched her from his spot near the cart. He walked over with his plate and sat down next to her. She glanced up at him, blinking. He raised an eyebrow. Sitting up, she relaxed against the couch. “What?” 

“Eat breakfast with me?” Dino inquired as he moved a food-filled fork over to her. She blinked at it before slowly closing her mouth over the fork. She licked her lip as she leaned back into the couch. He ate some of the breakfast, occasionally handing her some food off of his own plate. Aellai continued sketching as she relaxed into the couch. Dino laid down the plate on the coffee table and sat back to watch her sketch. She glanced up to see Dino staring and gave him a little smile. 

“Sorry, Lady Muse dropped by and wouldn't go away.” Aellai whispered softly. Dino shook his head amused. 

“Nah, it's alright. Don't mind me, Doll.” He answered as he rested his head in his hand. She returned to her sketching. The sound of her pencil scratching against the white paper overlapped the waves crashing against the resort. “You said that you came here because of me.” 

“Yup, concerned since I heard from people that you'd locked yourself in.” Aellai answered as she peeked up at him from behind her sketchbook. “I'm worried about you, Dino.”

“I'm sorry, Doll. I didn't mean to worry you like this.” Dino whispered as he leaned back against the couch. She took in his appearance and smiled softly. “There's was just so much work and things came up.” She closed her sketchbook and laid it off to the side. She tugged on his shirt sleeve, motioning him to lay down. He laid his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I've been tugged in so many different directions with articles that have to be written and I had to look into certain tips.” Aellai massages his scalp gently as she listened to him spill his worries and problems. “Hey Doll?”

“Hmm?” Aellai hummed as she continued her massages.

“How did you know to come to Galdin Quay?” Dino inquired with fluttering eyes, enjoying the massage. Aellai looked into his hazel eyes.

“Someone called me. Never got a name though. They said that they used to work with you.” Aellai answered softly, carding through his frosted hair gently. “I was slightly alarmed that someone managed to get my phone number, but they're apparently aware of my weird friendship with Coctura. I figured that if they knew you that they would probably be a journalist of some kind.” 

“Ah, I see.” Dino whispered thinking. Aellai caressed his jaw with her other hand. Dino leaned into her hand as he closed his eyes, relaxed.

“Want to go on a walk? You could use some sunlight. I think.” Aellai whispered as she leaned down and kissed him chastely on the lips. Dino brought a hand up to her neck and deepened the kiss. He smiled as she gasped out in surprise.

“Let me finish up those articles.” Dino replied as he sat up slowly, feeling more relaxed then he had in the past few days. He kissed her cheek lightly. “I shouldn't be much longer, Doll.” Aellai smiled as she picked up her sketchbook, waving it a bit.

“No worries. I have a Muse that is asking to be drawn. You go do what you have to then we'll go on a walk, cause I really think you could use some natural sunlight.” Aellai stated softly watching him walk off to his desk. There was a quiet gasp of surprise when he reached it and realized it was cleaner than he left it. She quickly returned her attention to her sketchbook, sketching him with a content smile. She sketches drawing after drawing of Dino as he works while drawing different gems in the corners to mark the different pages. She was so into her sketching that she didn't notice him come over until he lifted her head up to steal another chaste kiss. Aellai dropped her sketchbook as her face flushed to her ears. Dino chuckled low and deep as he straightened up. He extended his hand to her with a gentle expression. She moved her sketchbook to the side and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up into his arms.

“A walk is in order, Doll?”

“I'm not a doctor, Dino. But a bit of sunlight never hurt anyone, except the daemons.” Aellai answered as the two of them walked out of the room. She walked next to him as they strolled through the resort in silence. Coctura glanced up from her station when she saw them. Coctura smiled softly as Aellai interlaced her fingers with his, and saw his ears slightly pink. Coctura pulled out her phone and speed-dialed someone. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, sir. It's Coctura. I wanted to call you and update you on your nephew's current situation.” Coctura answered as she continued cooking up dishes for the Mother of Pearl guests.

“Ah yes, how is he doing? Did Ms. Halkyone arrive?” He inquired softly.

“She arrived, sir. He's finally out of his room from all of the work that must have piled up suddenly.” Coctura replied while flipping the seafood before giving it a splash of white wine. “They're taking a walk along the beach it seems.”

“Many thanks, Ms. Arlund.” He stated quietly. “I do worry about him sometimes, with him all the way in Galdin Quay and I, in Lestallum.” He laughed lightly. “Do keep me updated on their relationship, Ms. Arlund. I am curious on where it leads.”

“Of course, sir. I, too, am invested in their relationship.” Coctura replied smiling. 

“Have a good day, Ms. Arlund.” 

“And to you as well, sir.” Coctura heard the call end. She stuffed her phone back into her pocket as she plated a seafood pasta dish, content with her meddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you don't mind me using some of your headcanons!


End file.
